The Devotions
by Sumia Petrichor
Summary: A long shot could take a short while to decide to take the risk. Or it could take years. Decisions like those are what make complications in life. But in some cases, they don't. Join a few Inklings as they end their adventure, and begin their journey. (Never ending)
1. Side Stuff

Updates

Hello everyone! I changed the plot line a bit, and the type of story. It's now first person, not third person. Also, for those looking forward to Samantha's story, her story is still going as planned. I didn't change anything about that so don't worry. Your submitted OC's are now being written into the story at this moment! So for those who hasn't submitted any OC's, then please do so!

Definitions

Never Ending: This story goes on until I die. Sure there will be hiatus's, but still. If I can find a good heir to take the throne of this fanfiction kingdom to continue it for me if I draw close to death, then I'll let you guys know!

Nickname: So you know how when you play Turf War in Splatoon? And you see some usual names like "Sophia", or "Jeff"? Those are people who don't prefer to change their name when in Turf Wars. Inklings with names like "FangirlLOL", or "PoppyJax", are Nicknames. I just call them Nicknames. Whatever their legally called... then... please tell me! CX

OC Info

To submit an OC, fill out the form at the bottom of Side Stuff, and message me the completed form, or comment on the fanfiction. If there are already fifteen OC's, and want your OC in the fanfiction, then please go to one of the owners of an OC in the story and ask them for a deletion of their OC to make room for yours. To delete an OC, message me a request for your OC's death, moving to another city far from Inkopolis, etc.

OC Rules

-There are only fifteen OC's allowed in the fanfiction. However, my OC's don't count, so it'll give you guys more room for yours.

-Only two OC's are allowed each person.

-A journal submission will be written every ten chapters, and your OC will be writing one too! By signing up your OC, please promise to respond to all the messages I give you ASAP, so we can discuss your OC's entry.

OC's (My OC's will begin with a "MII")

MIISamantha

MIILorezno

MIIHaelly

OC Form

Name:

Nickname (Do not fill in if Nicknames are not preferred):

Gender:

Species (Inkling/Jellyfish/Octarian/Etc):

Personality:

Rank (Only fill if your OC is an Inkling):

Past (In a highly descriptive description):

Clothes (Headgear):

Clothes (Bodygear):

Clothes (Footwear):

Weapon Of Choice:

Eye Colour:


	2. Chapter 1

5/24/Year 1 Of Entries/11:47pm

Do you know that saying; The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree? Have you ever wondered why the apple fell in the first place? My mom told me that it's because Inklings grow up, and eventually finds a home away from home, is ready to leave the tree, and prepared to grow a new one. My whole life I never really understood that. If the apple that fell, dug itself into the ground to make a new tree, then does that mean that it's place in the world is sealed? That they can't ever go back to where it began?

An apple leaving it's tree. More like; an Inkling leaving it's house. Slowly growing away from it. Just to live their life to the fullest. I get that. But what would family mean to an Inkling who is caught up in romance and friends? That's why I never had a boyfriend. That's why I never had a friend.

I was the kind who would always stay at home and hang out with my family. My mom works at a fast food place in Downtown Inkstreet. And my dad works at construction sites, making new stages for Turf Wars. They are VERY overprotective and would NEVER let me do ANYTHING. And I'm so relieved of that, so it's certain that we'll be together forever.

I was the quiet Inkling in the class. The one who only talks when the teacher asks her to. The one who stands alone skipping stones in a tiny puddle during recess. "Do you feel isolated from the outside world?" Inklings often ask me. I just shake my head. After asking why, I'd raise my hand in a mannerism meaning, "I'll see you later.", then I walk away. I'm not anything like the popular, likeable Sydney. Nor like the nerdy brainiac Juan. I was at the lowest of the low stats at both social everything and educational everything. I'd often daydream during class. But I'm the complete opposite when I'm at home.

I'd always hang out with my family. I may be the only child, but I have an amazing pet, whom I consider a sibling. But I've always wanted an actual Inkling sibling. As usual, school ends for Inklings at the end of the year they turn thirteen. That was last year. Now, I'm fourteen. And, again, as usual as usual things usually are, Inklings are able to turn into Squids at that age. So then, we are able to play Turf War.

I never wanted to get married, nor meet any friends outside my family and family friend's trees. I had a life plan. Stay with parents. When they leave this world, I'll live with my younger cousins till I leave this world. I don't know what happens after death. No Inkling does. But that is one of the things on my incredibly short bucket list. To find out.

For fourteen years of my life I have been truly isolated from the rest of the world. But today was no ordinary day. Because today, I was introduced to the world. I, Samantha, is now truly a free bird.


	3. Chapter 2

"Tweet!" A tiny Blue Jay said. I turned to my pet. "What is it, Leah?""Tweet!" The bird said again. I knew that it meant she was hungry. I sat up from my bed, taking the yellow and green patterned sheets off. My wooden bed creaked, and the purple mattress bounced. I stood, feeling the soft neon yellow fuzzy carpet on my feet.

My bedroom wasn't that big. The door was on the north side of the room, and the bed was facing the east wall. The light switch was to the right of the door, and there is a large window on the south wall. The closet was on the west side of the square room, and a TV was on the east wall above the bed. A wooden drawer was on the east side. A lamp, and pictures of my family were on it. Pictures of my family filled the purple walls of my room too. It's small, but perfect for girls like me.

I walked towards the door to my room and left. My pet still standing on my bed, waiting for her food. I walked through the short hall. My room being at the end of it, my parents room on the east, and the washroom on the west. The north side of the hall has a family picture on the wall, and a fork in the path. To the left was the living room, and to the right was the kitchen. Every door in the house was open, except the front door and the back door.

I turned right to see the ordinary, black and white, modern kitchen. Drawers surrounded the walls of the room. We have a sink, a tall grey metallic-looking refrigerator, an oven, a microwave, a toaster, a dish washer, and a counter in the middle of the kitchen. I approached a cupboard where the pet food usually is. There was nothing there. We ran out of bird food. "Squawk!" Leah said.

I knew that every time my pet were to make that sound, it means that she found food, and is doing everything in her power to eat it. Leah is the sort of bird who just wants to eat and cuddle. I walked back to my room. "You found the-?" I paused as I watched Leah fly out the window. I picked up my small one strapped bag with nothing but the house keys, money, and my phone, then jumped out of the window in attempt to chase after my pet.

I was lucky I changed out of my pajamas when I did, or I would be running around in public saying, "I woke up like this.". I'm wearing plain jeans, white socks, a sleeveless white top that says "When life hands you lemons, you make vodka.". It was a gift my uncle gave me for Christmas. I don't usually wear it in public, and I didn't plan to go outside today at all. At least it's distracting others from noticing I'm not wearing shoes.

I landed in the small backyard of my house. There's nothing in it but a tree with a treehouse in the middle of the yard. The bird flew south, over the wooden fence. I climbed over the fence skillfully and landed on the sidewalk, then followed my bird down the sidewalk.

I ran fast for the first few blocks, but slowed down as I got tired. I'd often bumped into pedestrians, but didn't stop running. As I ran, I noticed that Leah was chasing a car. After about five minutes of running, I was many miles behind of Leah. Thankfully, the car came to a stop at a train station. A male Jellyfish wearing a plain white top came out of the car with a big sack of Leah's favourite bird food, then entered the station.

Leah flew towards the station, and almost got hit by a large ink truck. A train came by at the station as the truck stopped dead in it's tracks, tipping over afterwards. Ink splatted everywhere after Leah entered the station, following the Jellyfish with bird food. They both boarded the train. I was halfway there, but the train was preparing to leave. Without thinking, for the very first time, I turned into a squid to travel through the orange ink faster. I paid my ticket and hopped onto the train just before the doors closed.

The inside of the train was green and white like the outside. It was almost full. There was many kinds of Sea Creatures here. Like Jellyfish and Sea Anemone.

I found the Jellyfish feeding Leah. "Tweet!" My pet chirped happily. "I...you...LEAH!" I said, almost out of breath. Most Inklings looked at me because I screamed. I was embarrassed. They looked away. My pet flew towards me. "Sorry." The male Jellyfish said. "It's okay..." I said, still breathing heavily. He gestured for me to sit beside him. I sat.

"The next station, we get off, and head back home. Okay?" I asked. "Tweet!" Leah nodded, then landed on my lap. I know that we have to be home before 11:00pm. That's when my mom and dad comes home from work. They leave at 9:00am. I'm grateful that they have the weekends off.

"Sorry. Again. About letting your bird follow me." The Jellyfish said. I turned to him, "It's alright." I smiled. "This train is going to Inkopolis. Is it your first time?" The Jellyfish asks. "Yeah."

"Well, then let me introduce you to a friend of mine who can get you started! It's the least I can do for causing you so much trouble."

"Thanks, but-"

"I insist! Oh, you'll love her. I bet you two will become great friends."

"Thank you for the offer, but I-"

"Now arriving at Inkopolis Station. Inkopolis Station." The PA said. Once the train stopped, I noticed that most of the Sea Creatures were getting off at this stop. Especially the youthful ones. Leah, the Jellyfish, and I left the train. I was amazed. I never seen so many Sea Creatures my age in one place before. And everything was so very colourful. It suddenly felt like... home.

"By the way, I'm Lorenzo. And you?"

"Samantha."

"It's nice to meet you!" Lorenzo said. Before I could respond, a female Inkling approached us and spoke, "Hey, L-Z! What's shakin'?" She asked, then did a short, yet awesome handshake with Lorenzo. He responded, "I'm hanging out with a new friend of mine; Samantha. Samantha, this is Haelly." I gave a friendly smile to her. She smiled back.

"I got it! Your nickname can be SamuL. Sam, then UL from the word 'ultimate'! Cool huh?" Haelly said. "Nickname? Why do I need that?" I asked confused. The other two laughed. "Well, I'll leave you two now, I still need to meet up with a friend of mine to deliver the bird food to. How about your pet come with me while you're training? We'll meet back here at 8:00." Lorenzo said.

"Actually-"

"That's a PERFECT idea! See you later L-Z! Come on SamuL!" Haelly said, then grabbed onto my arms, and dragged me away. "Hold on a second!" I said, "I need to catch a-"

"Don't worry about anything! I'll fix you up!"

"I don't want-"

"To not be fresh? That's what EVERYONE wants!"

I eventually just gave up and followed her. No way I could get past that persistent Inkling.


End file.
